Daggers to the Heart
by I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon
Summary: Its a one shot to go with Girlovesmoosey's stories. Please review!


_Okay, please go read girlovesmoosey's stories to understand this!_

Tallest Red never thought he would have a daughter. When his wife told him he would become a father, his heart sang with joy. The night his daughter was born was one of the best and worst of his life. When he heard his baby cry, he knew that he loved her without even seeing her. When the doctors handed her to him, he knew the name he would give her: Daisy. He walked out to the waiting room and held her as they tried to stop his wife's bleeding.

The sad thing was, they couldn't.

His wife died of bloodloss. When they told him he wouldn't be able to keep his baby, a dagger went through his heart. He loved her, and she reminded him of his wife more than ever, but they simply wouldn't allow Tallest to care for children. So they turned her into a human and sent her to Earth. Tallest Red wouldn't eat or sleep for weeks.

For the next eleven years, he spent his time sending Invaders to Planets to rule them. When he sent Zim off to Earth, he silently prayed that Zim would find his daughter.

Zim did.

For another year, Zim reported about her and he sent invaders out to get her.

Sadly, they delivered the wrong message.

So when the Invaders brought her to Irk, he burned the highly poisonous necklace she pulled out. She didn't take this very well. He tried to explain to her about it, but she wouldn't listen. So he almost broke down, because another dagger went through his heart.

His daughter had just called him retarded.

"DONT SPEAK TO YOUR FATHER THAT WAY!" He had snapped, jumping up out of his chair. She had been taken aback.

"But how…you can't be my…father…" She had said, shaking her head. Another dagger to his heart.

"I'm sorry. You were supposed to be irken, but I couldn't keep you. You were turned into a human and sent to Earth." He said, trying to sound like it hadn't bothered him at all.

"Take me home!"

"What?"

"I wanna go home! I want to go home to GIR! I want my dog! I want to see Zim!" Two more daggers in his heart.

"No. from now on, you will live here. You might not become an invader though."

"Do I have any siblings?"

"No."

"TAKE ME HOME!" Would she ever stop killing him?

"I'm not going to argue with you." He snapped.

"Well newsflash, you are!" Here she was, being a bratty teenager when all he wanted to do was comfort her. But she would learn, no matter what.

"You can't see them again until Zim has destroyed the Earth! And you'll never see your dog again."

"I don't…I don't believe you're my real father! You can't be!" She had really hurt him this time.

"Fine. You'll get used to-"

"Take me home now! NOW! RIGHT NOW!"

"You are home. You have to stay here while I'm working but you can keep your SIR." He was trying to be nice. He saw a picture of his baby in his mind, and almost cried at the fact that she was yelling, no, screaming at him right now. His sweet little baby...

"FIR," She corrected. "She's a girl." And she then walked away, sat on the ground, and pouted. He hated seeing her like this. He knew she wanted to go home.

But he had just gotten her back, how could he let her slip from him?

When he was done with his work, he and his daughter went to the hotel, and she sat in a chair and started to cry. he stared at her, and all he wanted to do was kiss away her tears. but he couldnt do that, she would probably just push him away. He had to remember she wasn't his little girl anymore, no matter how much he wanted her to be. So he decided to take her back to earth, and let her see the people she cared about.

Then she kissed Zim, when he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He was FURIOUS.

While she was asleep, he exiled Zim and took his stuff back to Irk.

He came back, got his little girl and her Sir unit, and took her back to Irk.

Did she like this? No.

She started to bang on the sides of the ship, and her knuckles started to bleed.

"Sorry hon," He began. "I want what's best for you and that's not to be with one so unworthy."

"HE IS WORTHY! HE IS THROUGH MY EYES! I SEE HIM AS WORTHY! I… I HATE YOU!" She screamed at him. He was taken aback. He then just left it alone, went to the front of the ship, and cried. She cried herself to sleep, and when she fell asleep he turned her into an Irken. he dried the rest of her tears with his thumbs and kissed both of her cheeks. He went back to the front and continued to man the ship.

He just whished that she didn't hate him so much.

_Aw...poor tallest red..._


End file.
